Child of Chaos
by Rikion
Summary: The Imperium of Man finally defeated the Forces of Chaos after nearly 55 milleniums of war. However Tzeentch had one last scheme in the form of a child. A child that was sent far away from the Warhammer universe and into another. The child would later be known as the Child of Chaos. Multiple Crossovers.


**Warhammer has recently caught my interest ever since my friends introduce it to me a while ago. The sheer details of this game's history blows my mind but what really caught my attention were the four Chaos Gods. Each one terrifying powerful and godly in their own ways but what if they fell from their thrones. ****What if they lost the war against ****Imperium of Man and were destroyed.**

******Of course Tzeentch would always have a backup plan if the impossible happened but not even he knew that his backup plan would have such an impact on the worlds.**

******Disclaimer: All rights goes to their owners, I don't take any credit for anything in here except for the plot.**

Prologue

By the 42nd Millennium, the Imperium of Man was beginning to push back against the forces that threaten them. Later during this period, they had finally gain a true alliance with Eldar albeit with some difficulty on both sides.

By the 43rd Millennium, Imperium of Man and Eldar were beginning to reclaim planets that they could never reclaim alone and nearly all rivalry between the two forces were gone. The highlight of this Millennium was gaining an alliance with the Orks under the sole condition that they would have an entire part of the Milky Way to themselves so they could freely wage war on each other. A small price to pay when the Space Marines and Orks first fought with each other against the Forces of Chaos in an endless wave of green skinned Orks and armored Space Marines.

In the 44th Millenium, the Tau had stuck an alliance with Imperium of Man and it's allies when the Forces of Chaos began to focus on them to prevent a possible alliance. Ironically if they never focused on them then the Tau would have never been forced to make said alliance.

In the 45th Millenium, the last Tyranid Hive Ship was destroyed by the combine might of the newly named 'Imperium of Life'. By this time, all races were well-respected with each other and beginning to push back the Forces of Chaos along with the Dark Eldar and Necrons.

In the 47th Millenium, the Nightbringer was brought down by the Necrons in one battle that lasted nearly a century. Unfortunately for them, the numbers lost during the battle was far too great and they went back into stasis to avoid extinction.

By the late 47th Millenium the Dark Eldar finally surrender to the Imperium of Life leaving only the Forces of Chaos as the last enemy against them.

During the 48th Millenium, the first Chaos God to fall was Nurgle whose home was invaded with the help of Isha who was freed from her long imprisonment. His forces fought long and hard to protect him but with the help of Isha and the might of Imperium of Life, Nurgle, his forces, and later on his cult was destroyed.

In the 49th Millenium, the next Chaos God to fall would be Slaanesh whose Palace and it's defences was bypassed with Psykers who protected their minds from the six circles people would have to pass to get to Slaanesh's palace. The once beautiful palace and Slaanesh fell from the constant siege of the Imperium of Life.

In the 52nd Millenium, Khorne and his armies fell in one massive war that lasted throughout 3 milleniums. The Blood God and his infamous Skull Throne were destroyed by the overwhelming tide of the Imperium of Life, leaving Tzeentch as the last Chaos God.

In the early 55th Millenium, as his home was besieged by the Imperium of Life, the Changer of Ways made one last scheme in the creation of a child. A child who wields the power of all four Chaos Gods thanks to Tzeentch secretly taking a piece of their powers without them knowing.

Once the child was created by the Changer of Ways himself, Tzeentch and the last of his forces fought in one last battle against the Imperium of Life as the child was sent into the far reachs of space. The Imperium of Life was victorious against the Forces of Chaos and, although they knew that what each god represented would never by truly gone, they had earned a great victory against Chaos.

One year after the Forces of Chaos Fall, a space traveler found the child drifting through space in stasis and took the child as her own. Ten years later when Malal, who was losing his power when the Chaos Gods began to fall, learnt of the child, he demanded it to be brought to him for he thought the child would restore his lost powers.

The child's mother was ruthlessly slaughter right before him by followers of Malal and taken to the dying God. Unfortunately for him, Tzeentch predicted that Malal would learned of the child's existence and ready a trap for him. When Malal tried to suck the Chaos within the child, he was instead sucked into the child and The Outcast God was no more.

Then a Wrap Rift took the child away before followers of Malal could kill him for destroying their god and sent him far away from the Imperium of Life to avoid either imprisonment or death. The child would make his own path in another universe, in another Earth.

Whether or not, he fights for good or evil though remains to be seen.

**I believe I'll leave it here. I promise the next chapter will be longer than this one and please leave your thoughts in a review.**


End file.
